Butterfly Kisses Twilight
by luv2beloved
Summary: Bella's all set for the change, but Alice sees a different future. Pls R& R!Fanfiction writer, Michiyo Ichimaru's Growing Wings is what inspired my story, this takes place after Ch. 15 Transparent
1. Ch 1 Vision

_Butterfly Kisses_ is a spin off of Fanfiction author Michiyo Ichimaru's _Growing Wings_ ( I am starting up with the end of chapter 15 "Transparent", I highly recommend that you read _Growing Wings_ first, to get a complete understanding of how I start my story. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please review and do not hold back...

_Butterfly Kisses_

Chapter 1: The Vision

They said that it was time, if I was ready. I looked around the room one last time and just nodded my head. Alice came to sit down with me and take my hand, she kissed it every so softly, like butterfly kisses, then she just froze, looking straight head. I knew that expression, as did everyone in the room; she was having a vision. I looked at her and saw what looked like a single tear drop roll down her face. Something was wrong, I knew it; my bad luck was coming for me, ready to pounce at any moment. After what seemed like an eternity, she turned and looked at me and said one word: "Elizabeth".

Puzzled, I asked what she saw, looking at Edward for answers, he looked just as confused as I was.

"Alice, Please, what did you see? Who is Elizabeth?" I knew that Edward's mom was named Elizabeth, but she died when Edward was just shy of turning 18. So I did not think that is who she saw or meant!

Carlisle and Alice just turned and looked at each, like they were reading each other's mind or knew what the other was thinking; Carlisle eyes began to sparkle and just nodded in agreement!

"O-kay, what in the world is going on?" I started to get nervous and Edward came to take my hand, that is when Alice began to speak...

"Bella, you can't do this..." then her voice trailed off, I looked at her stunned; here was my biggest support, just telling not to join her family.

"Why not Alice? What did you see, am I going to die?"

"No, you are going to be bringing some great life to all of us"

I just sat there with a puzzled expression, I turned to Edward, and notice just the tiniest bit of a smile on lips! Then out of no where he went to put his arm around my waist, in such a way that he was rubbing my stomach just shy of the navel. I looked at him confused and turned back to Alice.

"Bella, it does not happen often, but Carlisle has heard of it. You remember a while back when I said that I saw something, but is was so distant that I was not sure if it would happen or not and that you would be so incredibly happy?" All I could do is nod, still unsure as to what she was talking about. "My vision was so clear today when I touched you, like it was happening to me personally. I was able to hold her and sooth her; it was incredible"

"Alice, who did you see?!"

"I saw Elizabeth Renee, she had the most beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair, that was a cross between yours and Edwards. You cannot go through with this, at least not now!"

I looked at her stunned, still unsure of what she was talking about, I began to put the pieces together. Edward heard Alice say something about blue yes, Carlisle and Alice both had some positive views and opinions about the future, Edward's eyes where so alive last night after we made love, he was even slightly warm to the touch. They said it does not happen, but could. Elizabeth Renee, those were the names of Edwards and I's mothers, but why together like it was one perfect name?! My eyes shot wide open as the puzzle pieces began to fall together. I looked at each of my new family, there eyes were full of love, understanding, like the puzzles just fit together in their heads. I looked down at where Edward's hands were resting, placing mine on top of his. I turned to look into his eyes, he had the look of a ...new father, who just found out...

"I'm pregnant," asked more of a statement then a question, because I already knew the answer, "but how, why, when?"

"You silly, you know all those answers. But now it is your decision as to what you do now. But I already now what you will say, because I saw it. I would not have had such a clear vision, if you were going to go through with this. Ohhhh, I am going to be an Aunt!" Alice was jumping up and down, as was Rosalie, which was very unusual for her. Obviously I was missing the good news. I was too young to be a mother, I wanted to be with Edward for eternity; how does a child fit into all of this.

I turned to look at Edward, whispering ever so quietly,still in shock, "can I speak to you, privately?" Everyone seemed to have gotten the message and began to clear out the room, not before slapping Edward on the back and saying congrats, giving me a hug and letting me know that I will make a great mother. I just cringed inside, this is not what I wanted! At least not right now, but it was not entirely my choice to make. I was a married woman now, it was _our _choice, together. Would a child be good for us, or will it destroy us. There were so many questions to be asked and so many to be answered, all of which could only be done by Edward and I.


	2. Ch 2 Bella's Vision

Ch. 2 Bella's Vision…..

When everyone left the room, it was just Edward and I sitting on the bed, the bed that is supposed to represent the end of my mortal life and put me into an eternity of bliss with Edward, but all that changed. Alice's vision left me speechless, just starring off into space. I knew that Edward is just looking at me, wondering what is going through my head, what my thoughts were. After a few minutes he just put his hands on my face and turned it to look into my eyes; the eyes that were wet, just on the break of tears.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, softly, with a tint of pain, but still love in his voice.

"Where do I start? I have so many questions; that I just do not know where to begin." I had to collect my thoughts, I needed to be alone and just think. With my eyes cast down, I spoke softly, that I could barely her myself, "Edward, I want to be alone….." He nodded and kissed the top of my hair and left.

As soon as he left the room, I just broke down and cried. The only thing that I wanted was to be with Edward for the rest of my life, to be one of him; how does a child fit into that. I needed answers and I know that the only person that could give those answers was going to be Alice. I let out the scream of all screams; bawling at the same time, I said her name. Of course she heard me and was there in seconds, hearing a light tap on the door.

"You can come in Alice, but please make sure Edward is not there.," which did not matter if I said that or not, I knew that he would be listening to everything I said through Alice.

"You wanted to see me"? She asked.

I just nodded and looked up, she could tell the distraught that she saw on my face, the tear streaks that were running down. "Alice, I need to know everything that you saw, maybe it will help me with some of my questions and understand."

"I can give you something better. Let me see your hands." I placed my hands on top of hers, like we were going to play a game of slap. "Now close your eyes and just think about the baby."

I did as I was told, not sure what or who to think about; but I thought of the baby that had been described earlier. Then I saw it, I do not know how, but I saw, what Alice saw.

It was back in time though, it was last night, the most magical and real night in my life, my one human experience that I wanted before the change. His skin was soft, and slightly warm. Not the usual hard, cold stone that I have come accustomed to. I could feel the sweet, icy breath on my neck. Made my hair stand up on end just thinking about. It was everything that I remembered, he gave me what I wanted, we did not have just you average sex, but it was true love. Something that we both wanted and needed, our bodies jellying together like we were made for each other. I saw the reaction to his eyes, the bright green, instead of the topaz. The color that Carlisle said they were when he was human.

Then the vision flickered just a bit, it was like watching a movie in fast forward; I was at the hospital, Edward at my side and Alice standing with a video camera, I could hear her saying something about seeing the head. Edward was calming me saying I was doing a great job and that she was almost here. I couldn't do it anymore though, I was tired, the pushing was hurting. I was screaming, crying for some relief. Carlisle said just one more big push and it would be over. I barred down and with everything in me I let out the largest push that I could muster. Then it was silent. I looked over at Edward to see what was going on, there was an expression that I did not recognize. I knew something was wrong, I could sense it. Carlisle put something on my belly, all wrapped up in a pink blanket. I moved the blanket and looked down and there she was Elizabeth Renee. Her eyes were open, like she was looking at me and knew who I was. The blue eyes, they came from the sky on a crystal clear day, the light brown mated hair, with a hint of curls, the snow white skin, with just a kiss of pink, her lips, red like crimson. She was perfect in every way possible. Features of both Edward and I, the love that made her with was visible.

Then I felt a tear slip down my face, I pulled my hands off of Alice's to wipe it away, some how, Edward came in while on my vision quest with Alice and was holding my shoulders. I realized then that I was sobbing, I wanted that image, that human experience that I knew no one else in my new family would be able to give. How can I walk away and turn my back, they have given me so much, that I knew with all my heart that I will be able to give them the one thing that would complete this family. I knew what I needed to do, but I still had questions. It was time to start asking.


	3. Ch 3 Questions

Questions...

By the time Edward and and I walked out of the room and into the living room, everyone was just staring at me, trying to figure out what was going on. Was I truly pregnant, would I keep her, what about my turning. I could see it all, but there was only one person that my eyes rested on and that was Carlisle, I knew that he would not have all the answers, but at least I can try to understand. I sat down on the sofa, with Edward at my side, holding my hand, I could already feel the difference in which he was touching me, more delicately than before, like I was actually made of crystal and could break at any second. In a way, that was true, just the wrong word or touch might just set me off. Not sure yet, it if would be the good or the bad.

Carlisle came and knelled down so that we were looking eye to eye, quietly, he took my other hand, like he checking my pulse, then he started to talk, very quietly and in such a calm voice, just like the father figure that we have all known him to be.

"Bella," he said, "I know that you are confused and scared, but let me say that you do not have to be any of those things. Alice told us all in great detail of what she saw, the amazing thing is that you saw it too. Which is more proof of who is growing inside of you already tapping into her gifts. I have never seen this happen in my life time, but I have heard the stories, thinking they were legends, but who am I not to believe the mythical world that we live in. You have been giving the most precious gift in the world, not only for you and Edward, but for all of your extended family. When you let go of Alice's hands, her vision did not stop, it kept going. She saw her, in full splendor and glory, very powerful and full of many gifts." He was talking, but I was not really sure if it was real yet or not, all I knew is that I had questions, and they needed to be answered. So I did what any girl would do to her father and cut him off, asking the first question that came to mind.

"But will she be... human?" I stuttered it like I was afraid to get the answer, unsure of what that answer will be. I could tell Edward wanted to know as well, when he tightened his grip on my hand ever so slightly.

"Yes," Carlisle started, "she will be 100 human, but she will always sense that she is different..."

"I do not want her to feel like an outcast, or be different," hear I go, I cut him off, I was already not liking what I heard. I needed the truth, the hard core facts. I knew I was grasping at straws, none of them really knew what my baby will be like, just the visions that Alice had. "I want her to be like all of us, how is that going to work, will we need to change her, what about me, when do I get to change. Then there is protecting her, both while inside of me and then later. Oh my God, the Volturi, what if they find out..." I just let my voice trail of, I was crying so hard already in fear of what might, or might not happen.

Then that is when I heard her, Rosalie, in a perfectly quiet voice, like an angel, sent to me from from the Heavens, to help answer my questions. She was standing behind the couch, with her hands on my shoulder, she and I were never close, but I could tell that what she was about to say would change everything.

"Bella," she started, "I can promise you, that no one will even come close to laying a finger on my niece. Don't you understand? Remember my story. The one thing I wanted more than life it self was a child. You are fulfilling a dream, almost seems like a prophecy. I can guarantee you, that all of us," she held her hands out to reflect the rest of the family, "will protect Elizabeth Renee Cullen and her mother."

I turned to look at each person.

Emmet, with his teddy bear qualities, was making fists like will be ready to punch anyone that came close, he would make a wonderful protecting Uncle! My face turned to Esme, how this would bring such joy in her life, after she lost her own child so long ago. She not only would make a great grandmother, but I knew she would protect my child like her own. Then there was Jasper, I sense he was working his magic on me, I started feel like I was in my own little bubble, set up by him to protect me from any pain or fear. Starting to relax bit, I turned to Alice. I knew how her mind works, she was already planning the nursery, the baby shower, birthday parties, shopping trips to buy new frilly dresses. Carlisle, beaming like a brand new grandpa, I could also sense the uncertainty in his eyes, but the protection was there. Last, but not least, my husband, my love, the father of my child; if he could cry, I knew that he would be. But his expression was slightly different than the others, his eyes where gleaming, yet there was a sense of hatred passion. You could see the protection in his eyes, and that he would kill for his child and for me.

Looking into Edwards eyes, I knew that everything would be O-kay. I still had questions and these were ones that I was confident in the answers and I just started to blurt them out, not sure any of them would be able to keep up. "When will know for sure if Alice's vision holds true, do I need to make a doctor's appointment and when? What do I tell my parents?" The thought of Renee and Charlie, hit like a stone, I knew that they would be disappointed, but for some reason, I had a feeling that they would be happy at the same time. Then everything started to move really fast, spinning almost, I could hear Alice, it was distant though.

"Edward, she is going to faint in 3 seconds, be ready." That was the last thing that I remembered.

Well there you go, the first part of my first story, I hope that you are enjoying it, I will be posting more soon...Sara


	4. Ch 4 Memory

Chapter 4 – Memory

"Bella, love, can you hear me," Edward was whispering in my ear, stroking my cheek, "Carlisle, are you sure she's ok, she has been out for long time."

"Edward," Carlisle sighed, "you know that the last couple of days has been rough, just give her some time for her mind to catch up with her."

"It has been 3 days, no movement what so ever. She has not had anything to eat or drink, I do not want her to lose the baby," I could hear Edward sounding so sad, I wanted to reach out to him and let him know that I was fine, but for some reason, it hurt to move, a stiff feeling all through my body. Everyone still sounded so distant and mumbling, almost like I was under water.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Desperation was in Edwards voice.

"Nothing clear, I keep see her trying to come around, but then it stops, she has not made up her mind yet."

"What about the baby, can you still see herl?"

"Yes, the baby is fine, that vision has not changed!"

I heard some faint footsteps, then some one came to sit down on the bed, there was pressure on my hand, then a sting. Carlisle's voice came in very clear, "Edward, please hold her arm, I need to start to get some fluids in her before she dehydrates, that will not do the baby any good." There was that sting again, like a needle trying to break through the skin.

"Owwohh," I was starting to stir a bit, I know it was from the pinching and pulling of my skin, "Edward," I crocked out, my throat dry and scratchy!

"I'm, here," I could feel his cold hands rub the side of my face and pushing my hair behind my ears, laying right next to me.

"What happened, where am I?" I was so groggy, like I have been sleeping for weeks, I also felt very fragile and weak, I wanted to sit up, but couldn't.

"You are here in the house, up in our room, your going to be just fine. You fainted while we were trying to understand what is happening with you and the baby. She is fine and so are you." I could feel tiny little kisses all over my face and neck, trying to get me to have more movement, or reaction.

"Baby?" I asked with confusion, my mind began to race, trying to figure out all he was saying.

"What was the last thing that you remember?" Carlisle came over, checking my pulse again and looking into my eyes.

I began to think...I remembered walking down the aisle, enjoying the wedding, saying good bye to all my family and friends, enjoying the best night of my life when Edward and I made love. I remember waking up in an unusual room with a bed, waiting for the family to come change me, to finally be one of them. Then...

"Alice," I started, "giving me giving me a tiny kiss, holding my hands, she had a vision. I remembered being scared or nervous. Did you change me, is everything alright. Have I been asleep all this time?" I was starting to see things clearly, but still confused, if it has been three or four days, why was I not feeling the vampire in me. None of the _thirst_, if anything I was hungry, but not for blood. Maybe there is something wrong with me after all.

Edward, shock his head, "Bella, I couldn't change you; you do not remember seeing any of Alice's vision? Talking to the family about what will be next and such, before you passed out?"

"I fainted?! How long have I been out?" That is when I noticed the IV in my arm, when I went to try and sit up, "Why do I have an IV, I'm not at the hospital? Please Edward, tell me what is happening, am I alright?"

"Bella, you are more than alright, you are beautiful and you will be giving me the most precious gift," he leaned over to give me a soft passionate kiss on my lips. "Carlisle, had to put an IV in you to give you fluids, you have been out for a few days and we did not need you to get dehydrated. Everything is is perfect."

"Edward, I'm still confused, it is like you are hiding something from me. What was it that Alice saw, I don't remember," begging with my eyes, Alice came over and took my other hand, then it all came back, like watching home movies.

"Elizabeth Renee," I gasped, "Now I remember, were having a baby. Is she alright? Who knows? Edward, I am so sorry, I want to be with you, I want you to change me; but, I don't think that I can just walk away from someone that you and I made."

"You are not going to tell me sorry for anything. If anyone should be talking it is me, telling you thank you! You are giving me something that no one in else in this world will be able to give me and that money can never buy! You need to rest! Are you hungry, thirsty?" The hint of concern in his voice.

I just nodded, he gave me another peck on the check and left. Alice came and sat down, I just leaned my head against her shoulders, her arms around me comforting me, just like a sister would do.

"Alice, is everything really going to be o-kay?" I asked, still unsure of what truly happened.

"Bella, everything is going to perfect. She is so beautiful, her birth day will be here before you know it. I can already sense the gifts that she will have, even now with her being just the size of dust. She is going to be proud of who and what she is...and..." Alice's voice started to die out a bit, like she was thinking of her vision, "...she is going to change the world as you know it for our kind!"

"She is going to be all that, even though she is coming from such an average human? Are sure, that she is really mine?"

"Bella, do not be silly, one thing you are not is ordinary, I saw that as well in your daughter's eyes. The two of you will be unstoppable."

"Did you see us as human or..." I could not even bring the words out, there is nothing that I really did not want more than to have Edward still change me, I did not want to grow any older.

"That can always change, you know that. Right now I see her as one of us, but that is because of what you want."

"Alice, thank you," I could feel my eyelids getting heavy again.

"No, Bella, thank you," she brushed the hair over my eyes, " now, you get some rest, Edward will be here soon, I am going to go tell the rest of the family that you are doing just fine."

I heard the door close softly as she walked out and my eyes grow heavy again.

**A/N: I hope that you all are enjoying my story, I enjoy writing romance; but never fear, the suspense is going to be coming in the next couple of chapters. Reviews are welcomed, I need all the support.**


	5. Ch 5 Kidnapping

Ch. 5 Kidnapping

The dark sky was looming overhead, rain on the way yet again. Edward said that he will only be away for a day or so to hunt with the guys. He has been so good to me the past couple of days, and needed some time with the rest of the family. I was also getting excited about spending the day with Alice, even if it meant being made up like a Barbie. This gave me something else to do, beside laying in bed.

"Alice," I started to ask, when she came in after Edward left, "what are the plans for the day? I want to do something, go somewhere. I need to get out of this bed and walk, feel the air on my face!" Boy, I hope it does not sound like I'm whining too much!

"What do you want to do," she asked, getting excited!

"I would like to go to a few stores, just window shopping! Maybe buy some new PJ's since I have been staying in them so much the past few days!"

Of course her eyes danced with excitement, shopping was her choice of chocolate! "I know just the place! Lets get you all cleaned up!"

She helped me to the bathroom and started to run the shower. I knew that she will have clothes laid out by the time I was done!

Once I was all set and buckled up in here yellow Porsche we set off for the out skirts of town, by the direction, I could tell that we were headed towards Olympia. I had the window down and it felt so good to have the wind blowing in my face. Everything was so green and bright.

"Alice, what is today's date?" I asked, more to have an understanding of how long I have been out of it. I knew the last day that I really remembered was my wedding date, August 13th.

"It is Sunday, September 10th," Puzzled on why I wanted to know.

"Are you kidding me? I have been in and out of it for almost a month? My birthday is only 3 days away," I cringed at the fact that another birthday was on its way. My plan was to be a vampire by the time I turned 19. That plan was all shot to hell when Alice had her vision. However, deep down inside, I still did not believe it. I needed to know for sure, even though I would never bet against Alice, it still did not feel real!

We were parking and getting out of the car when I saw the drugstore, bingo! "Let's go in here first, I need to pick up a couple of _human needs_." I quickly went through the aisles picking up necessities, then I came to the pregnancy tests, not knowing which one would be best, I went with one that seemed simple enough!

"Bella," Alice was behind me, "why do you need that? Do you knot believe me?"

I could tell the hurt in her eyes, "No, I believe you, I just do not believe it myself, I guess I want to see it for real!" That seemed to be alright with her.

I grabbed her arm and told her lets go. We walked around the town for a few hours, when Alice's phone rang.

"Hello", Alice asked. "She is just fine, she wanted to get out and have some fresh air, we will be home soon."

I knew exactly who it was, with out even asking, "I guess we should go ahead and start heading home."

A young lady bumped into me then, just barely grazing my arm, but that was all it took, I froze, eyes shot wide open. I saw a young woman holding something in her arms, I could here a baby crying, but not a normal cry, like one that was scared. In the distant I could her a woman yelling, she was saying some thing about that is my baby.

I came out of my frozen state and turned around to look for the person I bumped into. It was a female figure with a coat wrapped around her, then I heard it, the womens voice screaming for help.

"Alice, go stop that lady now, I think she just kidnapped a baby. I will meet you over on the other side of the street," I was point to the mother that was crying for help.

Alice, looked confused but did what I said. I went across the street to go help the young mother.

"Ma'am, what happened, can I help you?" I asked when I came closer to her.

She was crying so hard, "Some one took my baby, right out of her stroller. I was just looking at the outfit in the window, I turned my head not even for a second!" By the time she told me what happened the police showed up, I told them that my friend went to go see if she could find the person, just then Alice walked up with the baby.

The woman ran to her, "Thank you so much, she is only just s few weeks old. Thank you again"

Alice just smiled, then walked over to me, "The lady you are looking for is over behind the furniture store across the street." That was all she said, then taking my arm, we started to walk back towards the car.

Once in the car, questions started pouring out.

"What the hell just happened?" Alice was searching my eyes for answers as well as searching her head to see if she missed a vision.

"I don't know..." I really did not know, "when that lady brushed up against me, it was like I had a vision, premonition, something." But it was not clear, I mostly heard voices, then when I came to and heard the mother screaming, I put the pieces together. Alice, do you think something is wrong with me, or the baby?"

She just shock he head, "We need to get you home!" That was all she said, then stepped on the gas to start flying down the road.

"Bella, has a gift," Alice stormed into the house announcing it to the waiting family.

Edward was at my side in seconds, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss on the top of my head, "What is she talking about, love?"

I was slow to speak, "Um, I don't know..." But never fear, Alice stepped up and explained the entire incident, in every last detail. Everyone was just looking at me trying figure all this out, then I became weak and run down.

"Edward, I want to go lay down for a bit," I whispered.

He picked my up and whisked me up the stairs to our room, placing me gently on the bed.

"Are you alright?" I could see concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, I am just a little tired, I guess I pushed myself a little too much today. But it did feel good to get out of the house," I sighed, "I think I want to take a bath and just relax for a bit."

He nodded and then helped me to the bathtub, after the water was filled and it was just right, I lit the candles and put on the CD that Edward made for me. Closing my eyes and just letting the music and the soft glow of the lights take me away.

_Standing in the shadows I could see the lady, covered in a thick black cloak, I know I have seen that cloak many times, but could not remember exactly where I have seen it. The head was bowed, like she was looking at something in her hands. That is when I saw the pink blanket. The lady moved her heard to look at me, smiling. This was an evil smile, the same smile that Jane always gave me and Edward. That is when I heard the cry._

"_My baby," I said starting to walk towards her._

_  
Jane, just moved her head from side to side, sticking up finger to tell me no. She bent her head down again, this time showing me her teeth, then very slowly she went for the baby's neck..._

"NO!!!" I screamed jumping up, crying. I was still in the water.

"Bella," Edward jumped up and handed me a towel, carrying me over to the bed, "what's wrong? You were dreaming and talking in your sleep, fidgeting really bad."

It was a dream, but it seemed so real, I could even feel the coldness coming from Jane and her scent.

"She's coming for her," I cried into her arms.

"Who is coming?"

"Jane, she knows, I saw her holding the baby, she was smiling at me, then I saw that she was going to bite her. Edward, the baby was just a couple of weeks old, I tried to go, but it was like I was frozen. She is going to kill my baby." I was crying so much, on the verge of hysterics.

"Bella, no one even knows that you are having baby. Jane will never even come close enough to her, let only try to kill her. It was just a bad dream, your safe!" He was wiping my tears away trying to sooth me. "Lets get you dressed, then I am going to go downstairs and see if Carlisle can give you anything to help you sleep." I just nodded.

After he left, I went back to the bathroom, remembering the test, with a deep breath I took it. I still needed the hard core truth about even being pregnant. Plus sign is yes and a minus sign says no; sounds easy enough I thought, results under 2 minutes.

"Lets just get this over with," I said to myself. After putting the wrapper back on it, I went to go sit on the bed, waiting for Edward and Carlisle to come back, which was not long at all.

After my medicine, I curled up into Edwards arms, took the test out from under the pillow. Removing the wrapper, I knew he was confused.

"Edward, I bought a pregnancy test today while I was out with Alice. I needed to know the truth for myself," he just nodded his head.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I turned it over, there was the pink plus sign. I did not have to look at him to know he was smiling. That is when I saw the tears, hitting my hand. He took my face and slightly turned it.

"Your not happy are you?" his nose brushing against my forehead.

"No, it's not that I'm not happy, this is just not the news that I wanted to be celebrating for my birthday," I said quietly, "but I need to see the proof for myself and now I need to accept it." I started to think, we made love on or wedding day, "August 13th is when she was conceived, so that means that May should be her birthday."

"Speaking of birthdays," Edward started, "what do you want to do for yours?"

I just cringed, the thought of my birthday just brought back all the terrible memories from last year's disaster. I turned to look at him, moving my mouth up to his ear, whispering, "some where quiet, just you and me; some where warm, private and secluded." I nibbled on his ear, "I will see you in dreamland." I let out a yawn, rubbing my eyes and began to drift off.


	6. Ch 6 Birthday

Ch. 6 Birthday Surprise

"Good morning birthday girl," Edward was brushing his lips across mine. At the word birthday, I just threw the blankets over my heard and let out a low moan.

"I hate birthdays, I think I will stay in bed all day and forget all about."

"You can't do that. Besides, you already told me what you wanted, so go get dressed and I will be waiting for you in the kitchen," without even blinking he was gone.

"Ok," I said to myself, "there is no way that this could get any worse than last year."

When I went to the kitchen a bit later I was shocked to only see Edward there, with a huge grin on his face. I went over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, looking straight into his eyes.. Bending down to give a kiss on the lips, "Oh, nothing, just happy to see my wife and her expressions when we get to our final destination."

"Final destination?" I asked confused, "where are we going?"

"You know, Alice has already seen it." I was just dumbfounded, having not a clue as to what he was talking about or Alice's vision.

"Alice already packed for us and everything is in the car. And here, you will need this," in his hand was my passport. That is when I remember my dream last night, Edward and I were on a beach, very secluded, all you could see was the blue and green water for miles.

I grabbed a Pop Tart and started to walk away, turning, I mocked him, "Well, are you not coming?"

**A/N: this is where I will end this story for now, I am starting to take a different turn as ideas keep popping out. Well be working on a new one, but still based from Bella's pregnancy. I lined everything up...**


	7. Ch 7 Tahiti

**A/N: Sorry so long for the update, I am picking this story back up to bring it up to date and it will fall inline with A Charmed Life shortly. enjoy and look for more soon.**

Tahiti

I still cannot believe that Edward managed pull this trip off, of course there was a lot of help from the family. On our back to Forks, I was drifting off to sleep, thinking about the last two weeks. We had our own private island in the South Pacific, just what both us needed. Together, with no interruptions, basking in the sun, with the sun glistening off of Edward. Then there was the water; I never in my life saw or even knew that water with the different shades of green and blue existed. I leaned my head back onto the headrest of the plane, preparing for take off, holding on to my husbands hand, just smiling, closing my eyes and thinking. My mind began to replay all the details again.

As soon as we got off the plane in Tahiti, I knew that Edward had something special planned. We arrived just as it was getting dark, and had to take a boat that dropped us off at a privet island resort. Each island on the chain had their own beach and bungalow. Room service came in every morning and dropped of enough food for the entire day and fixed up our room, then in the evening they came to turn our beds down, leaving on the pillows little chocolate mint candies. I have never seen anything so romantic in my life.

We spent most of the day just laying on the beach or playing in the water. But the parts that I remember best was the love. Not the look, but the feeling, every time Edward touched my skin. The electricity, the spark, like the first time. I could not tell you how many times we made love. Each feeling like the first time. Our senses heightened, mostly from the freedom of no one around. I began to smile again and turned to look at Edward, who was looking right into my eyes, must be thinking the same thing I am that moment.

The first morning, we went out for a swim. He was holding me close, I could feel the waves splashing against us, rocking all around. He just lowered his head towards my ear, "Happy Birthday," he whispered, then kissed me on his favorite part of my neck. Slowly untied my my bikini top, taking it and throwing it, enough force to where it landed just shy of the waters edge. Continuing to kiss my neck and collarbone area, finally moving towards my lips. The kiss started out slow, but strong. The passion heating up, he had me cradled in his arms and began to move towards the shore. Once at the edge, he placed me on the sand. Hmmm, the peace that surrounded us. It was like magic. Rolling around on the sand, the warmth of the sun, the closeness. Everything was perfect, and it was the beginning of two perfect weeks.

On our last day, knowing that we only had just a few hours left before the boat will come to get us, we just walked hand in hand along the beach, taking in all we can and locking it away to remember later. I also had my camera out, taking all the pictures, knowing that Alice will want all the details; however there will some details that will be left out. Like the picture of the waterfall that we found, yes it was gorgeous, but the feeling and memories that Edward and I created will be kept to ourselves. The water there was so fresh and clean, never in my life would I have thought of us having sex underneath the cascades of the waterfall. The wildlife was also beautiful, the peacocks that roamed around, wild hogs, the dolphins; all of it just picture perfect. We continued to walk and ended up in the spot where we made love that first day. Edward turned me around and pulled me into his arms, kissing me, with heat, passion, love, all over the place. I slowly pulled his shirt down, kissing him on the chest, then just stopped. I let myself go, and began to take off my sun dress leaving it on the sand, walking my way towards the water. I turned around one last time to look at Edward, with a pleased look on his face. I took my finger and wiggled it to come follow, then I started to run my way through the waves, diving down, by the time I came up for air, Edward was there, holding my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and began to nibble on his ear. He moved his hands all over my body, taking great pride in rubbing my breast...

The plane began to shake from the bad weather going into Seattle. Pulling my eyes open and noticed Edward just smiling at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me kissing my hand.

"Hmm," I started, "just about the last two weeks. It was wonderful. You better watch out, I might be getting spoiled."

"I'm not worried about it, you are worth every penny, every second of it. It will be hard to top this honeymoon, though."

"Well, I will be more open to receive gifts from you more often, if they are anything like this," that is when it happened again, some one brushed up against me, while walking the aisles and I froze at the vision. A person, with odd facial characteristics, taking a small boy. The room was slightly cool and not much light, very little. I could here water running. Then the boy screamed, has the creature moved his head towards the boy. I jumped, thinking that there was a vampire on the plane, going to kill this little boy. I turned to Edward, who was looking at me oddly, "Can you smell any one unusual on the plane?"

Edward breathed in deeply, "No, not a vampire anyways, but there is an odd blood smell. Why?"

"I had a vision, of that man that just brushed my skin, he is wearing the black trench coat," I pointed to where the man is sitting on the plane, a few rows ahead of us, "I saw him in a really small bathroom type of room, he had a boy with him, the man seemed deformed or something. Then I saw the creature, bend towards the boys neck. That is where it ended. Like he was going to kill the boy."

"Do you see the boy on the plane?" Edward asked, trying to help me put the puzzle together.

"I don't know, I will be right back," I kissed Edward on the lips then stood, going to the back of the plane where the bathrooms were and that is where I saw the boy. Blond hair, light skinned, sitting in between two adults, maybe a mother and father. I quickly went back to my seat. "Yes, the boy is on the plane, towards the back near the bathrooms. I think that man is going to do something to the little boy."

"Stay here," Edward went towards the man, I know it is so he can get a better understanding of his thoughts, a few minutes later, Edward returned, "He his some type of vampire, but none that I have ever seen. Not sure what we can do with so many people on the plane." Edward reached to the phone to call home. "I am going to ask the family to meet us at the airport, have Emmet and Jasper follow this guy and Alice and Rose follow the boy, to make sure they are safe. I know that the man is planning on doing something, but keeps changing his mind. Carlisle?"

I know that I would never fully understand the conversation that Edward was having with Carlisle, so I just kept my focus on the man and every once in a while looking to check on the boy. After Edward hung up, I smiled at him knowing that all will be fine. The fasten seat belts sign came on noticed that the plane was beginning to descend. I took Edward's hand and squeezed it, hoping that everything will be ok for this little boy and his family. But by now I should know that I never can expect the simple answers for everything. I knew that when the plane lands in Seattle, that all Hell may break lose. It is just something that I saw and knew.


	8. Ch 8 Frozen Chance

Frozen Chance

The plane landed without any problems, keeping our eyes on both the child and the man. The family was there greeting us, Edward talking fast to the family to catch them up. Emmet and Jasper just nodded and started to follow the man, who was lingering in the waiting area, appearing to wait for someone. As soon as the boy and his family were off the plane, the mysterious man began to follow. I did not want to know what is going to happen, as long as the boy will be ok. Edward gave me a kiss and told me to stay with Carlisle and Esme, while he went to catch up with Jasper and Emmet. Then I heard it, the scream of the little boy, I knew that the man got to him and it will be only a matter of minutes before the rest of the Cullen's will be there. Carlisle and Esme were standing around me, in a protective stance, keeping their eyes and ears open for any problems. We all knew that if this was a vampire, then he was being very careless in exposure. I heard another scream, this one slightly sharper, more like a female, and knew that something bad must be happening.

I immediately started to run towards the sound, Carlisle and Esme on my heels. Came to a stop when I saw everyone standing around the bathrooms, no one around except for the Cullen's, the boy and his family, then the creature; who was snarling at all of us. He had the boy in his grasp, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were circling the man and his hostage; Rosaline and Alice standing in front of the mother and father, ready to protect them. I screamed when I saw the creature lower his head down to the boy, putting my hands out to make him stop and he did, like he just froze along with the boy and everyone else. Not sure as to what to do, I walked over to where Edward was and tapped him on the shoulder and waving my hand in front of his face. Eventually he shock his head and looked at me, then turned to look at everyone else.

"What happened?" confused on why no one else was moving, now he could not read any thoughts.

"I don't know," I started, "I heard the boy and his mother screaming, I ran over here and saw that you where in a standoff. Noticed that the man was bent over the boy and I yelled at him to stop and the next thing I knew everyone was frozen. I don't know how it happened, but we need to get the boy and his family out of here and do something with that guy, quick."

"Go and stand by the boy, be ready to take his arm when I say so, " I nodded and we moved to stand next to the boy, "Now" Edward nearly broke the man's arm, when the boy slumped down, now not frozen, neither the man. Edward and him were off running at vampire speed.

Just then everyone else began to shake their heads, looking around. I turned to Emmett and Jasper and pointed in the direction that Edward went, they went for a small run. I looked at the boy, his eyes were big and round, scared. I tossed his hair, "Everything is going to be just fine, he will not hurt you any more." We walked over to his parents.

"Thank you, all of you. I really do not know what happened. One minute we were standing here getting a drink of water and the next that strange man just ripped Alex from our hands," the mother bent down to give him a hug and the once over to make sure he really was in one piece.

"Your welcome," I just nodded and smiled, not wanting to go into details, "I hope he's ok." The rest of the family came to form a circle around me.

"Is there anything that you need," Carlilse asked, "Do you think that you need a doctor or anything?"

"No, we are just going to get our luggage, then get the rental, headed out to Olympia to visit some family. Thank you again for your help," The father stuck out his hand and Carlisle took it.

By that time the rest of the family was back, but no sign of the man. Edward took my hand and kissed me on the lips, "You did good," he whispered into my ear, I just smiled. I knew that once home, there will be a lot of questions, but not sure if I had all the answers.

Alice came up to me and took my other arm, all jumpy like any other day, "So, you are going to have to tell me all about Tahiti, and I already know that you had fun," Off we where, hitting the cool, wet air of Washington, making our way to the cars.


	9. Ch 9 Time Flies

Time Flies

It is amazing how quickly everything goes by, the proverb "Time Flies" is an understatement, feels like yesterday Edward and I were basking in the sun in Tahiti, and here it is just days away from Christmas. I was beginning to not only feel pregnant, but look pregnant, standing in my closet throwing clothes out everywhere. I took off another pair of jeans that did not zip and threw them on top of all the other pairs. I sighed turning around.

"Alice," I gasped, not expecting her, "What are you doing?"

"I had a vision of a shopping trip," Alice looked around at the disarray of the closet, a smile crossing her face, "I see that I am just in time, now get dressed and lets go. You and that beautiful belly need some new clothes to wear."

"What do you think I have been doing for the last 30 minutes, cleaning house?" I asked sarcastically, in no mood to go shopping, all I wanted was a bag of Ranch flavored potato chips.

"Well, here put this on," Alice pulled out a new sweat suit and hoody, "then lets go, we need to finish Christmas shopping and get you something to wear for the party tomorrow night."

I just glared at her, parties are not my thing, plus now I feel like a beached whale, I did not want to do anything that would give me any sort of attention. The house alone would bring all of us attention, the lights outside can easily be misplaced for the landing strip at any major airport. I swear last night I heard a huge jet flying over the house. Then those huge blow up things that were put up all over the yard, must be 5 different kinds of Snowmen out there. I have to admit the tree is a sight, I have never seen anything so big in my life. Not only was it decorated like a professional, but it had personality, from the different time era's that each of my vampire family represented. I just sighed.

"So when is everyone coming?" I asked, I knew that Renee and Phil will be flying in sometime tonight and staying to ring in the New Year, which is another big blow out that Alice has already planned out to every detail.

"Edward and Carlisle just left a few minutes ago and headed over to Seattle to pick up everyone. So we have about 3 hours to hurry up and get you something suitable to wear. Lets go," she was tugging at my hand, I knew that this would be a pointless battle to even attempt to fight.

"Alice, I really do not feel like going anywhere, I'm tired, my back hurts and have you seen my feet, the only shoes I can get on are my slippers?"

"We will just go locally, no big drives. Besides I would have to stop more often for you to go the bathroom, then we would be shopping."

"Fine, lets go," I started to walk when I sensed something was wrong, I turned to see Alice, just staring, knowing the look, "What Alice, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, your right, we should stay here," Alice said matter of fact.

"Why, what did you see?"

"Nothing, it won't happen now, because we changed our minds. So don't worry," I was not going to give up that quickly and she knew it. I went and took her hand to start dragging her and froze with a little jump. I saw everything that she just did, we where driving just a few miles into town, when we hit a patch of black ice. Alice kept trying to correct us, but slammed right into a tree, I was the first to feel the impact, that is when it stopped.

"Alice, we were going to die," I said getting frustrated that she was keeping this from me, "I saw it, so don't deny it."

"How did you know?"

"All I needed to do is touch you, like all the others and I get these visions or something, you know that."

"Oh, right," Alice shrugged, "Anyways, let me run into town by myself and I will get you some new clothes," she was already out the door; fine by me I still wanted my chips. Just as I was beginning to go down the stairs, I stopped feeling something in my belly, the baby kicking, which I have yet to feel. Here I am about 5 months and felt the baby move for the first time. The excitement of it took me by surprise, that I tripped on the first step, not having my foot in place before taking the next and I fell. Oddly enough though, I did not feel anything. I just remembering landing at the bottom step staring up at Esme, who dropped her tray of wine glasses for the party.

"Bella," Esme was there in seconds trying to help me up, "Rose, Jasper, Emmett, hurry up and get in her, Bella fell."

"I'm fine," I started to get up, but then felt Emmett's arms around me picking me up and placing me on the couch, "I just tripped on the way down."

The mother hen that Esme was, came over immediately, "What happened, oh Edward would kills us if something happened to you or the baby."

"I'm fine," I said again, "It was weird though, I did not feel anything, it was like I was wrapped in a bubble. I bounced and banged, but did not feel anything." Just then the baby kicked again, this time hard, "And the baby is fine, she just kicked. That is when I lost my footing, when I felt her move the first time." That is all it took for everyone to forget about my clumsiness, they all surrounded me wanting to feel her move. Beginning to be claustrophobic I started to scream and get flustered. I threw my hands at everyone and then they were frozen. "Oh, great, just great."

I managed to get out from their frozen state, and walked into the kitchen. I was learning by now, that they do not stay that way for long, just a few minutes, but I thought I would enjoy my chips in silence while I waited. My thoughts beginning to wonder.

_What the hell is going on with me? I get pregnant then all these strange things start to happen. I know that this is new territory, no one every expected me to have a baby with Edward. But this is getting ridiculous. Carlisle just thinks that it is the baby and the vampire gifts that she will have, even in human form. I doubt it. There is something truly wrong with me, I can feel it. The changes are not just baby related._

Still deep in thought, I did not notice the kitchen light up in white lights, then a man was standing there in a white robe, "Bella, you will get your answers that you are seeking all in due time. They will come, please be patient. Blessed Be."

Before I even had a chance to to ask questions, he was gone and the family awoke from the frozen trance that I put them in.

"Well, there you are," Esme was first into the kitchen, "How did you get in here?"

"I think she froze us again," Emmett said smugly, he is starting to realize that this gift is not any fun.

"Bella, you would not believe the cute maternity clothes that I found," Alice came flying into the kitchen, but stopped dead in her tracks, "Bella, who was here with you?"

All eyes were on me once again, about ready to open my mouth when ...

"Everyone, were home," Edward saved me again, but I knew it would not be long. Everyone will be corning to me again sooner that I wanted to, I knew I will not be able to keep my visitor a secret for long, but hopefully until after the New Year, when Renee and Phil will be gone.


	10. Ch 10 White Lights Visitor

The Visitor

I am amazed that the holidays went off with out a hitch and not once did anyone mention my visitor. I knew it was only because of Renee and Phil being around, but as soon as the last hug and kiss were given, and my family was safe at the airport, Edward led me to the sofa, where the entire family was waiting patiently for an explanation. I truly did not have one, the man only said probably a total of ten words to me, but for some reason, deep down, I knew that I would have another chance to meet him again, and not far off.

"Ok, Bella," Carlisle started, being gentle, "Tell us who was here a few days ago."

"I don't know. I got flustered with all of you and you froze. I got up went into the kitchen to get my chips. There was a lot of bright lights and then this man appeared. All he said was that I needed to be patient, that the answers will come. That is it, he left and you all came in."

"What did he look like?" Edward asked now, more for protection.

"He was African American I guess, his hair beginning to gray on the sides, and was wearing nothing but a white cloak. He did not give me a name. But I have the feeling he will be back." I was getting tied of the third degree, there just was nothing to tell. "Can I please just lay down. I'm tired."

"That's fine, but I don't think this is over. Alice, have you seen any thing lately?" Carlilse, looking for answers just like the rest of us, Alice just shook her head no. "Very well, lets just be on our toes and not take anything for granted until we know more."

Edward went to stand up and I took his hand, beginning to walk towards the staircase. I knew that he would pick me up and carry me since I moved too slow. Once inside the room, he put me on the bed, just looking deep into my eyes, I know he is searching for more answers. I just sighed, "Edward, there is nothing else. He spoke ten words at the most. I think he sensed that everyone was frozen and when they came to, he left. Vanished is more like it."

"You will tell me when he comes again, I need to make sure there is not any danger. I do not even know what I would do if I lost either of you," He put his hand on my belly, which in the last few weeks has gotten bigger, "I love you Bella, and this little one in here, is my reason to live, just like you are my reason."

"I know, I love you too, but everything is fine. I do know that it was not a vampire, I did not sense any threats, and neither did Elizabeth."

"What do you mean?"

"Before the man, I feel down the stairs, and it was like Elizabeth was protecting me or something, I felt like I was in a bubble. I did not even get a scratch or bump. I think that if he was going to hurt me, I would have the bubble again." Edward just looked at me confused, "Never mind, it is getting late and I want to sleep," I moved to give him a kiss and then wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," I whispered and I was out like a light.

All was going just fine, the baby was doing good, or at least that is what Carlisle was saying. He checked me monthly, listening to the heartbeat, measuring my belly. Before I knew it I could smell Spring in the air and the baby count down was on: T- 56 days and counting. Alice already had the baby shower planned from the moment the vision came. I knew it was still a month away and then the baby's due date was a month after the shower. Still there seemed to be a lot to do. I was jut finished getting dressed and walked to the door, when the white lights appeared again. Startled, I let out a scream, knowing that the family was just down stairs, they would be there in seconds.

"I don't mean you no harm Bella, but it is imperative that I talk to you now," the man in white said. Just then Emmet and Edward came out to tackle him to the grown, but he disappeared into lights and was standing behind me now, "Please, I need to talk to Bella."

Edward moved in front of me, in his stance, "If you want to talk to Bella, you will have to talk to all of us, or kill me first."

"Edward, I do not mean no one any harm, but I do need to talk to Bella, can we please just sit down and talk," Edward just nodded, picked me up and carried me down stairs, the family and the man in white followed.

"Fine, you have my whole family here," Edward already trying to read his mind but couldn't, I could tell by his expression, "Who are you and what do you want with Bella?"

"My name is John, I am an Elder, of _her_ kind. I have come to warn her," the entire time he was talking, John looked only at me, "Bella, there is a great threat on the horizon, it will be here on the wave of the new moon. I have seen it, you and only you will be able to stop it, the vampires will be able to help, but it will take your powers to vanquish it."

"What threat and what do you mean my _her kind?_" Edward was getting frustrated.

"I cannot give you any more details, the answers will come, not far from now. Just be prepared Bella, go on instinct, your motherly instincts to protect," He turned his stare to Edward, "You will need to let your guard down just a bit, and let Bella finish it off. Bella, you know what to do. Blessed Be." With that he was gone all in his glory of white lights.

"Alice," Edward turned, anger brewing, "What do you see?"

"Nothing," Alice has been trying to focus on this threat since the word was mentioned, "I see nothing."

"How can this be? The new moon is only 3 days away, how can we prepare for something, if we don't even know what it is," Jasper, the military man was thinking out loud.

"There is nothing to prepare for," I whispered, everyone turning the eyes onto me, "You heard him, it will only take me."

"Never, you are not going anywhere near the danger, especially with out a clue as to what the danger is," Edward was beginning to pace.

"Edward, I don't think it is a choice. He was talking to me the entire time, looking right at me. I know that he is hiding something, but he said that I will have to use my "motherly instincts." I think the threat is after the baby, not any one of us." The mention of the baby and that she was a target was all it took, Esme immediately went to the door and started punching numbers on the wall, I knew she was putting the house in lock down, nothing will be getting through this fortress.

"Bella, what do you think we need to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Just wait, the threat is coming here. Let him come." With that, a loud hissing sound came from my entire family. I placed my hand down on my belly, rubbing it, then I saw it. I saw the threat, I saw the danger that everyone was in; but, more importantly I saw what I needed to do. "It'll be ok." I glanced over and looked at Alice, I knew that once I made up my mind about what to do and what I saw, Alice will see it, not sure how much she will see and understand though.

All there was left to do: is wait.


	11. Ch 11 The Battle Begins

The Battle Begins

Three days, that's all I had until this great creature that I and the rest of my family have been warned about. Not sure if we were to take him seriously or not, constantly checking in with Alice; Edward kept an extra close eye on me. The rest of the family were always on the move, searching the grounds and the town, I even alerted Jacob, whom I have not spoken to in a while, that something big might be happening in the next couple of days. Yet, it all did not matter, I saw what was going to happen, I was just puzzled that Alice has yet to see what has already been decided for me. This battle, for some strange reason, seemed to be my destiny, my fate; just like it is for Edward and I. However, I still did not understand who I am am. What makes my child and me so important and powerful, that only I will be able to destroy this threat. I let out a sigh, and went to go to the bathroom, but Edward had his arms wrapped tight around me.

"And where do you think you going?" He asked me, with a smile, but not his normal smile that I love so much, this one was concern.

"It's time to get up, I am hungry and I need to go to the bathroom, plus I want to take a shower," I said, he let his arms loosen, but not with out a deep passionate kiss on the lips.

I must have been in the shower for much longer than planned, because when I came out and looked into the bedroom, Edward was sitting on the bed with a tray of food. There was orange juice, eggs, bacon, toast. All my favorites just the way I like it. I smiled and walked over to him, but I guess you can say that I have begun to wobble.

"MMM," I took a piece of bacon, "what is the occasion?"

"Nothing, I can't pamper you and the baby every now and again." He said, laying the food down on the night table.

"Oh," I said with a bit of surprise, "She's kicking." I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand, placing it on my bare belly.

I know he felt that one, it was hard, right up front near my belly button. I looked down at his face, his eyes were sparkling, this was the first time that he really felt her kick, "Boy, she seems to be alive and excited for something, must love that her daddy is taking such good care of mommy."

I placed my hand on his, to move it to another spot, then I froze, shocked at what happened. I saw the battle, the creature, the wolves, the vampires, all together. This was going to be bad, and the worst part it was going to happen right here at the house. "Bella, what's wrong, what do you see?"

I just shock my head, trying to clear it, "Edward, I need to finish getting dressed, get everyone, we need to talk." I kissed the top of his head, he knew that what ever I saw was big, he did not even hesitate to leave.

"Alice," I said quietly, barely a whisper, but she was they in just a moments time.

"Bella, what's wrong, Edward asked if I saw something," She came in looking right at me, she actually looked scared.

"Alice," I started, I knew that I had to try and do something to protect my family. I have only been able to get visions off of Alice, but never been able to give her one of something that I saw, I am just hoping I can get her to see it. I took her hand and placed it where the baby is still kicking, "Focus Alice, please."

"Ohh, I felt her kick," Alice smiling away, this was also her first time to feel her, she was just as excited.

"Yep, she has been very active this morning, but I need you to close your eyes and focus, let her and I show you what I saw."

Alice closed her eyes, letting all her thoughts drain completely, focusing only on me and the baby. She tightened and stiffened up, I knew that she was seeing what I saw. Her eyes shot wide open and she feel down in pain, holding her head screaming. I knelled down and wrapped her in my arms rocking her. Over and over she kept saying one word, no!

"Come on, Alice," I pleaded, "we need to get down stairs, I already told Edward to get the family."

She nodded, standing up, "There is no way I will be able to block my thoughts on this one from Edward. Jasper, he is going to feel everything." We made our way down to the sitting room, with me actually having to support Alice for a change.

Jasper sensed our pain immediately, he came right up and wrapped his arms around Alice and gave her hug, whispering in her ear. I did not need to know what he was thinking or feeling, because I already saw and felt the pain. Edward came up behind me and picked me up in his arms, "What did she see?" I just shock my head.

He placed me on the sofa and I looked around, almost everyone was there, "We need the wolves here. I think Alice and I will only be able to say this just once." Edward, just nodded, handing me his cellphone, I dialed Jacob's number. "He said that he will have everyone here at in the woods behind the house in 10 minutes. All of us will need to be there to greet them, that includes me." I looked straight into Edward's eyes, already seeing the pain and confusion.

Edward picked me up, and as a family we walked through the woods, I knew that from my vision that I did not have much time. I kept looking over at Alice, she is the only one that knows what is about to happen. I don't even think Edward picked up on it yet, which means she is trying hard to block what she saw. We formed a semi circle, with Edward and I as the center point; the wolves walked out of the clearing, Sam and Jacob as the lead. I knew that there was no time to waste, so I just started.

"Something big is coming, it is not a vampire. I have no clue what it is. This _thing_ is powerful, strong, and all of you will get hurt," I was barely able to hear myself, tears starting to grow in my eyes. I turned to look at Edward who was holding me close. Looked at Alice, who still appeared to be in pain. Jasper, trying so hard to calm all of us down. I just knew I had to keep going though, if the vision is correct, this threat will be here at anytime. I let out a deep breath, "I am begging all of you, to please be careful. My visitor that I had a few nights ago said that this was my battle, I will be the only to stop him in the end. Just keep him occupied until I know exactly what my motherly instincts are."

"He's here, Bella," Alice let out another cry of pain and feel to her knees. All of us on guard, looking into the dense forest, not sure what we will find. Out of no where, there was a shake and banging like thunder, one of the wolves was thrown against a tree. This threat did not waste no time at all to start something that I, nothing but a human, was going to stop. The vampires had me in a tight circle protecting me, the wolves, moved in closer too and took guard around me as well. We all knew what this creature was after, and death will have to be at our door knocking before he will be able to touch her or me. Everyone knew what they had to do, it was instinct. Now to wait for my instincts to kick in, just like the Elder John said.


	12. Ch 12 Creature

The Creature

I could not take this anymore, Edward was in front of me, Jacob behind me. This _thing_ was not human, I can everyone was going at him with full force, but he never gave up once. He always brings his hand down in front of him showing off big balls of fire. Luckily, everyone was fast, always trying to stay a step ahead, ripping him up, just like he was a vampire. I closed my eyes as he stepped closer to me and my protectors. I knew he was going after Edward next. I could see the pack and my family closing the gap between us. The creatures hands came together again, throwing a fire ball right at us, I screamed, loud, but it never hit us. Jacob, Edward and I looked around, I noticed that we were in a protective blue bubble, the same one when I fell down the stairs a few months ago.

"Elizabeth," I whispered, I put my hand on my belly, closing my eyes and focusing. The Elder said to do what will come naturally, obliviously for the baby, it is to protect me, and those that are close by. The creature, stood still, just looking at us, went in for a strike, the bubble reflected him, pushing him hard into the trees. I can see the anger brewing in his eyes, he was not close to be finished. Another fire ball, thrown right at us, Elizabeth reflected it, catching a tree on fire.

The vampires and the wolves, moved in closer to me, the beast following. He grabbed Seth by the tail and picked him up, about ready to break his neck. I stepped out from behind Edward. My eyes squinted together focusing on what I wanted to do. I wanted to throw the beast around like a rag doll, like he has been doing to everyone else. My mind telling me what to do, he dropped Seth. I picked up the creature, with my mind and eyes only, brought my hands out in front of my and squeezed them the hard. The creature, started to scream in pain, I could hear the bones crushing. Moved my arms like I was throwing him into the woods, and that is where he went.

He was up immediately, both of us just looking at each other, he took a step closer, I froze him, then with every ounce of anger, I brought my hands together, threw them back out at him and he exploded. A million little pieces, scattering down like a fresh layer of snow. I collapsed to the ground holding onto my belly, in pain. I could feel Edward's arms around me, scooping me up.

"Edward, lets get her inside," I made out Carlilses voice, "The rest of you stay behind, and clean this up, to be on the safe side burn what you can."

Once inside the house, Carlisle became the doctor that he his; checking on everything, "Bella, where does it hurt?"

"I just shook my head, not really knowing if I was hurt or not, "I'm not hurt. I think just from all the anger and stress, it brought on some contractions. I just want to go take a shower and lay down."

We barely made it to the stairs when the John came out of no where, "Bella," he started, "You did good, I knew that you would figure out how to vanquish him. Love can be very powerful. You used your powers and Elizabeth's to protect those that you love. Your powers will continue to grow. I have never in my life time seen two people posses so much like you and Elizabeth. Not even the Charmed Ones. Rest up, you are just getting started."

"I don't understand," I said to him.

"You will, in just a few short weeks. Blessed Be," Then he was gone.

"Bella, I promise, we will figure out what is going on," Edward, placed his lips on mine, "Lets get you cleaned up, you did good. Never doubted for a moment." His smile was so full of love. All I wanted was to be in his protective arms.

I knew that something was up with me, but guess I will just have to be patient. I just killed a beast, that was nothing like any of us has ever seen. I believed what John has said, that this was just the beginning. I just wished that I understood.


	13. Ch 13 The End

**A/N: Well, this is it, the end to Butterfly Kisses. Please continue this story by reading the squeal "A Charmed Life." I know that I left a lot of unanswered questions. They will be answered. I promise.**

**I want to thank all of you that have been reading my first FanFiction and providing some great comments, I love that you all ask for more. Believe me, more will come.**


End file.
